


[Podfic] ampersand

by wolveheart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, World War II, the Winter Soldier started long before Bucky fell from the train, war isn't pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolveheart/pseuds/wolveheart
Summary: They've been steveandbucky since they were kids, but that ignores the parts of their lives that don't wrap around each other, that never did. (Bucky needs to figure out who he is, just him, with or without Steve.)





	[Podfic] ampersand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ampersand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990041) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



> I first read this fic about four years ago and absolutely fell in love with it, and I've been wanting to podfic it ever since but - as it goes - life happens. But I'm super happy to get around to it now, major thanks to kaydeefalls for giving permission to podfic this! 
> 
> The author and I are always happy about kudos and comments but mostly I hope you enjoy this and have a wonderful day!

   

 

 **mp3 download** : [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nzq4qv69ivtct4e/ampersand%20final.mp3?dl=0)

 **length:** 37:01min


End file.
